dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Ray
|num_users = 23|users = }}}}The ghost ray is the power to release one's natural ecto-energy at will. It is the first energy based attack shown in the series and Danny's and Vlad's signature power. Also Called Most ghosts (including Vlad) simply refer to them as "blasts," though Danny refers to them as "ghost rays" Memory Blank Reign Storm Claw of the Wild. Vlad stated they were "plasma beams"D-Stabilized (It's unknown if he meant that they were plasma as in the state of matter, which would fit with some of their properties, or as in ectoplasm, which would fit with it being from ghosts ). Capabilities The user has the ability to release ectoplasm in the form of energy (also known as ecto-energy) out of their hands or other body parts such eyes, with different intensities. They can shoot ghost rays that can simply knock a person, destroy a target or severely injure an enemy. Some can discharge an incredibly powerful energy-blast that can destroy other weaker ghosts. The ghost rays can be enhanced or empowers by strong emotions such as anger or frustration. This power has been shown to be able to destroy most objects it comes in touch with, mostly those from the human world. This power is usually used by ghosts but some humans use weapons, tools, or other items to do so. Relationship between colors and power Theoretically, there could be a relationship between a blast's color and the maximum power level that the ghost can reach. If so, the order from weakest to strongest seems to be: green,blue,pink,violet, then red, but in Danny's case his ray are blue when using the Ecto-Skeleton which enhanced his powers a hundredfold. Green appears to be the most basic and raw version of an ecto-blast where red is the most concentrated and powerful version. Variations *Beams- Release a continuous stream of energy. *Blasts- Release energy over a specific target area *Energy Balls- User collects energy and releases it in an orb/sphere-shape. *Energy Disks- Create explosive disks of pure energy. *Energy Wave- Send out a wave of energy and that repels everything. Waves can be in the forms of rings and crescent moons, but it can also be a sliding wave of energy, similar to ocean wave. *Repulsion Field- Send out a massive amount of energy in all direction from one's body. *Optic Blasts- Release beams of energy from one's eyes. *Energy Strike- User enhances their physical attacks with their ecto-energy. *Ecto-Energy Rings- Users fire explosive energy rings. *Cutting with ecto-energy- Users use their ecto-energy in order to cut objects that they can't bend or break. *Flashing Energy Ball- Release an energy ball that blinds the enemies. Known Users Box Ghost red ghost ray.jpg|Box Ghost Dan vs Valerie Duplicates.jpg|Dan Phantom S02e17 Dani's eco blast.png|Dani Phantom Super Ghost Ray 1.JPG|Danny Phantom No image available.png|Ember McLain FK Eye Ghost Rays.JPG|Fright Knight No image available.png|Guys in White Jack big ghost ray.jpg|Jack Plasmius No image available.png|Johnny 13 Kitty ghost ray 2.jpg|Kitty N Ghost Rays.jpg|Nocturne S03e08 Pandora ecto blast.png|Pandora S02M01 Pariah Dark energy ball.png|Pariah Dark No image available.png|Penelope Spectra No image available.png|Sidney Poindexter No image available.png|Skulker No image available.png|Skulktech 9.9 Tucker Phantom ghost ray 3.jpg|Tucker Phantom Valerie's hand cannon 2.jpg|Valerie Gray Vlad Duplicates fighting.jpg|Vlad Plasmius Ghost Ray.jpg|Vortex Walker ghost ray.jpg|Walker S02e03 Youngblood eye ghost ray.png|Youngblood Uses S02e17 Dani's eco blast.png|Hand rays Box Ghost red ghost ray.jpg|Eye rays Dani ghost ray kick.jpg|Kicks Danny Repulsion Field.jpg|Repulsion field Danny explosive energy rings.jpg|Energy disc S02e01 butt ray.png|Butt ray Gallery References